


A Blessing Within a Curse

by Chromi



Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Introspection, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pining, Unrequited Love, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: She did not want to be tied to anyone, did not want nor feel that she should do the bidding of a stranger that she didn't care for. Hakuei changed those feelings.
Relationships: Paimon/Ren Hakuei
Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Blessing Within a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net on April 23rd 2013. Moving here for archive purposes and so I can delete my FF.net account!

Being someone's Djinn, someone's power and embodiment of strength, was both a blessing and a curse at the same time, Paimon had come to realise more quickly than one would expect. Gone was her independence, her right to a life of her own. Gone were her friends, her hobbies, her home, Solomon, Amon, Zagan, Ugo. Gone was the ability to talk to, to be around, anyone but the one who would become her master.

At first she had been resentful, to be polite about her reaction to finding herself housed within a dungeon. She had been bitter, furious, desperate to wake from this nightmare that she must be having. She cried for Alma Torran. She did not want to be tied to anyone, did not want nor feel that she _should_ do the bidding of a stranger that she didn't care for.

Hakuei changed those feelings.

Her rukh was elegant, pure, enticing. Paimon had been overwhelmed upon meeting the princess, had chosen her quickly, ignoring the others around her in what could have been interpreted as an arrogant manner. Hakuei's warmth drew her in and she basked in it.

The bond they shared, they developed and nurtured, was quite unlike anything Paimon had imagined it to ever be. Hakuei was gentle and kind, yet fierce and powerful even without a Djinn, and Paimon fell for her.

_Hard_.

Hakuei treated her like a _person_ rather than a _weapon._ She referred to her by name, never calling her _my Djinn_ , never speaking about her like she couldn't hear her or was of little importance. She slept with her flabellum, in which Paimon resided, beside her every night. She talked to her even if Paimon didn't answer, would call her out on occasion to ask her opinion on the more feminine of matters, to discuss tactics, to just... _Talk_.

Her master really was a magnificent person, and Paimon forgot about independence. She forgot about life without Hakuei at the center of it. The princess took the place of all that she had lost, all that she had known, and became her obsession, turned into her sole reason for existing, transformed into the single thing in Paimon's world. She would do anything for her master, no matter what it might ever be; she would question nothing, ever happy to follow her blindly regardless of what direction Hakuei may choose.

Not that she would ever do anything questionable, anyway.

Paimon's love didn't go unnoticed, but Hakuei never addressed it - even though it was doubtlessly against her better judgement. How was one meant to go about answering a Djinn's love? She knew she was doing Paimon a disservice, almost belittling her feelings by feigning ignorance, but this was the one battle she had no plan for, had no understanding of the territory she would have to venture into, and it scared her.

So they existed together, bound spiritually, to serve and be served, sharing all - including a body and consciousness when equipped - but they never discussed Paimon's emotional ache, didn't address it, acted like it wasn't even there, despite the fact that Paimon told anyone she met that she had fallen for her master.

Did all Djinns fall in love with their masters?

That was something neither Djinn or human could answer.

It was better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
